return_of_mobiusfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally Acorn
Sally is one of the main protagonists on Sonic ZX. She was previously a leader of the Freedom Fighters, renamed as Team Fighters as an agent, whereas Sonic becomes a leader of the group. Character History Powers and Abilities Personality Relationships Romance Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic and Sally had a on-off relationship, Sally had originally bossed Sonic around after being chose as hero than ruiling by her side. However, they rekindle their relationship and starts spend time for each other. Later, Amy and Sonia confronted Sally about her relationship with Sonic because they have believe that she has been selfish the whole time. Because Sonic chose to be a hero to save the innocents from Eggman, they forbidden Sally to stay away from Sonic because she had dump him for those reasons. When Sonic discovers about Sally's selfishness, he and Sonia owes her forgiveness and start their relationship over again. Sonic and Sally began dating at the Tropical Paradise, they spend more time together and rekindled their love. After this, Sally has reunited with Monkey Khan and began a secret relationship. Sally tells Ken to keep their relationship a secret without anyone notice especially Sonic. Ken accept it and began spending time at the Tropical city. After that, they began sleeping together, Sally tells Ken she loves him and Ken loved her back. Sally had coldly betrayed Sonic's heart, but Mina had discovers about Sally's secret which means she cannot tell Sonic or the others about It. Sally was invited to Sonia's night out while Sonic and the guys are having a sleepover at Scourge's. With the girls at Neontroplis, they began playing a game. Fiona seems to enjoy it and has finally getting along with Sally. When the party is almost over, in the girls restroom, Sally had a heated argument with Sonia and Fiona about Sonic, until she blurts out that she has been sleeping with Ken. She admitted that she has betray Sonic, when he wasn't around for these days. Fiona will tell Sonic what happen the night before. With Sonia and Fiona, they discuss that they should not tell Sonic about Sally's cheating on Sonic, until he shows up. He tells them he hasn't seen Sally for 3 weeks after Eggman was defeated once again. Sonic ends his relationship with Sally, having a bitter break up After the break up, Sonic has not turn up for 3 days. Sonia arrives to Sonic's house until his mother Bernadette tells her he is not feeling well. Sonia sadly flees home and tells the others he won't be coming for a misson. Amy blames Sally for breaking Sonic's heart and meeting another person. After the mission, Sally was ignored by the others, has already find out that Sally was being selfish for whole time. Even Sonic does admitted that he has a heartbroken when he wasn't around. Tails, Sonia, Mina, Manic and Amy arrived to Sonic's and make it better if Sonic is with someone else in his heart. Fiona reveals to Sally that Sonic is now in a new relationship with one of Sparky's close friends, Kiara the cat and is planning to move in with her after her parents have seperated due to Michael. Sally grows jealous, given how bad she has ended the relationship for him. With Sally around Sonic began to act very cold towards her, tells her to leave him and Kiara. Monkey Khan Sally has a secret relationship with Ken behind Sonic's back. Sonic ends his relationship with Sally when Mina finds out about Sally's secret. After the break up, Sally start a romance with Ken, its has been hard for Sonic to get used to the change. Though unbeknownst to him Sally came to feel that she had ended their romance badly and thus been unfair to him. Sally and Ken can be seen flirting with each other sometimes, one time it goes as far as Ken kissing the back of Sally's hand. RivalsCategory:FemalesCategory:HeroesCategory:Sonic ZX charactersCategory:Team Fighters Fiona Fox Sally has a disapprove of Fiona learning that she has change from her villainess ways. Tails convince her to be her ally instead of enemies so that Fiona can make peace with her. Kiara the Cat Kiara is Sonic's new girlfriend whom he had a new relationship with her, following his break up with Sally. Sally becomes jealous, has discovers from Fiona that Sonic is moved on with Kiara. She owes him another chance and give their relationship another go. But Sonic rebuffs it and chose to be with Kiara. Kiara discovers that Sonic and Sally are no longer together, although Sonia told her everything about their unsteady relationship leading Sonic almost getting a heartbroken because of Sally enters a relationship with Ken Khan.